


I Worship All That You See

by WordsofSplendor



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsofSplendor/pseuds/WordsofSplendor
Summary: Inspired by Years & Years’ song “Worship”, as well as by my raging hormones. Additionally, this is a response to my own prompt: “Bruce and Y/N have finally confessed their love for one another and are now exploring the intimate aspects of their relationship. After a particularly (physically) straining night patrol, a slightly injured Bruce shares how he likes to be touched. Y/N is more than eager to learn.” So, I suppose you could say I talk to myself then. ;-) I hope you enjoy.





	I Worship All That You See

It has only been two days since they’d finally worked up the courage to announce, rather unromantically, that they were madly in love with one another. Angry and in the middle of an argument, their confessions were somewhat accusatory. “I love you. And you know that I do. So, why is it so easy for you to risk your life so recklessly?! Is leaving me alone really that easy,” she’d selfishly asked. It wasn’t easy, of course. Their friendship, not that they were ever truly just friends, has made him reconsider the importance of his own life. Now that she was there to fall asleep on his sofa and put her feet up in his lap while she read, being alive served more than his devotion to Gotham. “Silly girl,” he’d breathed out against her forehead, “Don’t you know? You do, don’t you, my love?” She did, of course.

Revisiting their first time, as well as the times that followed, sent jolts of unrestrained wonder and happiness through her entire being. After all, it was hard, almost impossible to believe that he’d finally made love to her. Not that their joyful bubble of innocent loving wasn’t wonderful. To have the endless devotion of a man like Bruce Wayne, even though they hadn’t been intimate, was extraordinary. For a while they were both comfortable to be platonic, to simply be there for one another. But oh, to have him inside her as he moaned and gazed at her in wonder… it was something else, something life-altering. Sat in his lap with her breasts pressed against his chest hair, she was in awe of him, of his grit, of how she was able to stretch and take him as he pushed up again and again, moving her up and down his shaft with his hands on her hips. Her belly tightened at the memory of how he’d kissed it, sitting in bed, observing her whilst she was getting dressed for work. She had to keep glancing his way, just to make sure she wasn’t indeed hallucinating, that Bruce was truly naked and in love with her. Goodness, this love was going to obliterate her, she was bursting. She was overjoyed.

***

“I can see you trying not to wince. You’re hurting,” she said while helping him undress. She knew that the Batman suit didn’t make him invincible but she had no need for such a harsh confirmation.

“Shower with me. Make me as good as new, hm?” he asked the words with his lips pressed against hers. She could have yelled again, she could have made a scene. But she was too starved for him and too relieved to have him back. Also, she was curious. They had barely started to explore one another and she’d spent hours wondering, imagining all the ways in which he liked to be touched. So, in the shower she went, hand in hand with the love of her life…

TBC

P.S. - I’m on my phone and my fingers are tired. So, I’m not torturing you for the sole sake of suspense. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> This piece has not been beta-ed.


End file.
